User talk:Jbepinay
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Moxx.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 21:15, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Reasons of the re-edit of Moxx Salut. This was your first edit in this WIKI. I'm sorry, but this ad-talk by mifi rental companies really pi**es me off. This is the 3rd company to praise their mifis and I have to strip the text down to the facts. Do you really think you do yourself a favour running this company by this section which is so clearly biased and just advertisement? You or they promise a "hassle free" rental, but don't even cover the device by any insurance. I skipped all the ad bla bla and stripped it to what is all about. This is a WIKI about information not manipulation. You are free to reedit your section, but provide facts, not myths. 56 EUR for a week's rental, it's quite steep. You must use a lot of GBs to make it pay off compared to local SIM cards. But this I leave to others to decide, Wolfbln (talk) 00:44, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Delete of Cellhire and Dataroam is not acceptable. Please explain why. Salut. You know that I'm not a friend of all these rental companies here. But as long as the prices for data on prepaid SIM cards are so high in France and most forfaits are still inaccessible to foreigners without a French bank card, they are a viable option. Other users like iGuilleaume would like to get rid of them rightaway. But I think they should be at the end of the list given the prepaid situation in France (esp. after JoeMobile was closed). You are clearly linked to MOXX mobile. That's OK. But we can't accept that one provider of a rental solution is deleting the competing offers. That's totally unfair. Why did you delete cellhire and dataroam? Because they are a UK-company??? Then you can delete Lebara and Lycamobile too. Please explain this to me. It is not acceptable that one provider DELETES its competitor! So I put cellhire and dataroam back on the list. The prices are not more inflated as for data on French prepaid cards. Let the readers make up their minds. Wolfbln (talk) 09:58, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Cellhire and dataroam has no service in France, If you list them you can list all cell rental companies in US who rent phone with international sim card or sell international Sim (Cellular abrod, one sim card, Tellestial)? Lebarra and Lyca got service in France, you can get support there. Cheers JB Jbepinay (talk) 10:13, May 19, 2015 (UTC) HI JB. I can't follow your point. Where the service (phone support or whatever) is located is not a "knock-out criteria" for its listing. Dataroam and cellhire are based in the UK and rent out SIM cards for France (from the UK). You say, the big difference to Lyca or Lebara is where there support is based. Cellhire/dataroam send their product abroad (Lebara and Lyca don't do this) and can be contacted (by phone) from France. There are many online-only operators who don't have any infrastructure (like shops) in a country. For a traveller it's important that it can be contacted anyhow (mail, phone etc...) and not where the (online-only) support is actually located. In fact, we listed most international SIM cards for data in the All countries section which you have mentioned. Most of these cards work in France too. But both dataroam and cellhire offer special SIM cards for data in France. The providers in the international section are not. I think that all viable options for France (whereever they may come from) should be listed as long as they are accessible to foreigners (well, the forfaits are a problem as you may know). The rates of dataroam or cellhire are not more overpriced as local cartes prepayeés. If the location of the phone support is such a big disadvantage for you (to put it off the list), why don't you better add a sentence like: "dataroam/cellhire" give only support by calling a UK number".?? You are attachted to Moxx as I can see from your contributions. You need to understand that deleting an offer of a competitor because this company is "foreign"-supported can hardly be welcomed on a platform made for "foreigners". Wolfbln (talk) 11:15, May 19, 2015 (UTC)